The Villains’ Halloween Party (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, The Villains’ Halloween Party. Transcript #1 Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains (Narrating): '''The Villains’ Halloween Party. (The Stone Wolf howls, and the Croc-Ship drops off Janja, Ushari, Cheezi, Mzingo, Chungu, Mwoga, Nne, Tano, Mosi, and Sefu. Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door, and Captain Drake peeks through the mail slot.) '''Captain Drake: '''What’s the password? '''Janja: '''Happy Halloween! '''Captain Drake: '''Ha! Big deal. (closes the mail slot and opens the door) Come on in. Welcome to our Spookies Club. (lets his guests in before closing the door) It’s our first annual Disney Villain Halloween Party featuring the Disney Junior villains. Your friend Hades is here... '''Hades: '''Mmm-mm! I love these fire peppers! '''Captain Drake: '''So are Luna Girl and Night Ninja. '''Cheezi: '''Hey, Chungu. Look over there! '''Chungu: '''Nachos? I wonder what they taste like. '''Cheezi: '''Let’s go find out! '''Romeo: '''Henchmen. They just don’t understand these days. '''Janja: '''Yeah, like the Dimwit Jumbo Club. '''Captain Hook: '''Huh! Some party! '''King Zongo: '''Hey, Hook. Happy Halloween, bud. '''Captain Hook: '''Happy? How can we be happy, banana-brain? We don’t have what we want! '''Mr. Smee: '''Oh, but this is a party. Let’s remember the good times. '''Shiverjack: '''Yeah, he’s right. '''Doctor Undergear: '''Ooh, what a thoughtful idea. '''Captain Drake: '''I’m sure my time battling with the Disney Junior Club is better than all of yours. My plan was genius! (splits the screen with his hook, starting a flashback) The Kupatana Ruin Up (Flashback) '''Captain Drake (Narrating): '''My idea of crashing their beloved Kupatana Celebration was a glorious site, then we had an old fashioned showdown. You see, as usual, those dirty goodie goodies are more interested with fighting me instead of protecting these stinking citizens, so I warned them not to come get me. (in the flashback) Ta-ta, loserinos. '''Fuli: '''Hey! Get back here! Huwezi! '''Ono: '''You’re not going anywhere with Kion! '''Captain Drake (Narrating): '''First came the birdie, but I moved out of the way so fast, he pecked the cheetah on purpose. (in the flashback) Is that all you’ve got? Bring me more attacks. I can handle them all at once. '''Captain Jake: '''Put down my friend, brother! '''Captain Drake: '''Oh, yeah? Trying to mess with me, huh? Well, forget it. Stealthy! Camouflage! '''Stealthy and Camouflage (together): '''Yes, Master. We will crush him for you. '''Captain Drake (Narrating): '''They flew like frogs and surrounded like bear traps, but they couldn’t touch me. (in the flashback) Now this is more like it. You know what they say: “You can’t fight what you can’t touch”. '''Stealthy and Camouflage (together): '''Do It, Drake! Do it! '''Captain Drake (Narrating): '''I knew this is my only chance to get them out of their misery, so I slashed, dashed, and burned them on the ground like piles of squished mold. (in the flashback) Fire Hook Punch! (takes out the Disney Junior Club and the Lion Guard, and burns the celebration) (narrating) In fact, the Mission was so easy that I became bored. (in the flashback) Gee, this victory sure isn’t much fun than I thought it would be. Tell you what, I’ll be back to fight you dimwits later when you’re not fighting yourselves! '''Bunga: '''What! Wait, no! (the Croc-Ship jumps really far after letting his friends in) No! Come back with my friend, coward! (The flashback ends.) Transcript #2 '''Captain Drake: '''I dare any of you guys to beat that story. '''Guests: '''Oh, it’s on! (Everyone starts arguing for three minutes.) '''Romeo: '''You know, Drake, you think you’re something special, but thankfully, you don’t know how to show those idiots who’s boss like me. (Another flashback begins.) Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum (Flashback) '''Romeo (Narrating): '''My plan of taking over the city with my number one invention was the most grateful idea ever! Taking over the museum’s one thing, but being interrupted by the PJ Pests was the worst. '''Gekko: '''Romeo’s outside. I’ve got you now, Romeo! '''Romeo: '''I don’t think so! (narrating) That loopy lizard came in though he had me surrounded, but I more like outsmarted him with Super Duper Smelly Spray. '''Gekko: '''Super Duper Smelly Spray? '''Romeo (Narrating): '''Not enough together, they couldn’t stand a chance against my machines which gave me another time to turn the city into my kingdom. There were mechanical wire-lookalike lines all over the place. Those losers were like... '''Owlette: '''What’s happening to the city? '''Romeo (Narrating): '''And I was like... (in the flashback) Don't you mean “Romeopolis”? (lets out evil laughter) '''Owlette: '''How are you doing this? '''Romeo: '''I’m not doing anything. It’s all thanks to my Big Box of Bad! If you be looking for me, I’ll be inside...on my throne! (lets out evil laughter) (The flashback ends.) Transcript #3 '''Romeo: '''And that, my friends, is how you handle the Disney Junior Club. I got stinky skunks good. '''Janja: '''Ha, that’s nuthin’ Insults are the only way you can make it to crime time. (Yet another flashback begins.) The Rise of Scar (Flashback) '''Janja (Narrating): '''My hyenas were too much of a slack for the Lion Guard, but I knew the only way to get all of us up is to push them down by using my insulting words. It was all too much for Kion. (in the flashback) Face it, Kion! There ain’t nothing you can do to stop us. '''Kion: '''Oh yes there is. '''Janja (Narrating): '''In fact, I’ve made Kion so mad that he made himself roar at me. Lava was flowing everywhere; thunder was striking; best of all, the volcano erupted and the legendary Scar was summoned. (The flashback ends.) Transcript #4 '''Janja: '''So, you see, its words that hurt people the most. '''Shiverjack: '''Yeah yeah, I’m sure your slick, but I’ve got the freezing halitosis with the moistest. (Yet another flashback begins.) ShiverJack (Flashback) '''Shiverjack (in the flashback): Freeze snap! Now to put you all on ice for good! (narrating) I was like the master of quick. Not even their legs could outrun my cold powers, then that frostbite came flying out of nowhere. Captain Frost: '''Gangway! Frostbite! '''Shiverjack: '''This has been fun, but Neverland’s my home now, and you’re not welcome! (narrating) I left those worm-hearted freaks shivered to the bones like ice cream. (in the flashback) Now then, on to Skull Rock! (lets out evil laughter) (The flashback ends.) Transcript #5 '''Shiverjack: '''So, you see, my ice is the best, as you can see. '''Dread: '''Who cares? If your story’s cold, nothing’s compared to my mission. (Yet another flashback begins.) Dread the Pharaoh! (Flashback) '''Dread (Narrating): '''I was going to turn Neverland into a never ending desert. I was like king of the pyramid and my new friend Scorpio was so amazed of my skills. (in the flashback) This is like a magical target game, Scorpio! (The flashback ends.) Transcript #6 '''Dread: '''Now that’s how you tell a Halloween story. My brain was proved big. '''Reirei: '''You know, all of this talking is making me bored. Who wants to play a good old fashioned game of “bobbing for poison apples”? '''Mwoga: '''Oh, I’d play, but I don’t wanna get my hair wet. I’ve got another game for you. It’s called “Scream Like a Useless Citizen”. (everyone agrees) I’ll go first. (imitates a citizen’s scream) (All the guests laugh.) '''Tano: '''Wonderful! '''Beatrice Le Beak: '''Agreed. '''Romeo: '''This party’s turning out great. '''Luna Girl: '''Now for a really scary story. If you’re a Disney Junior Club member, that is... (Yet another flashback begins.) Gekko’s Special Rock (Flashback) '''Luna Girl (in the flashback): My ultra magnet is super strong now, strong enough to give me anything I want. (narrating) Not only was my magnet strong, it was unstoppable compared to this story, so I watched those naughty heroes flying and I flew them out. (in the flashback) Ha! You zero heroes are no match for my ultra magnet. Take that! (The flashback ends.) Transcript #7 Luna Girl: '''And that, my friends, is how you handle the Disney Junior Club, so what about you, Ninjy? What’s your evil story? '''Night Ninja: '''Well, you trederest trickster, if you must know, the only why to beat those disgusting heroes is by making unstoppable things. (Yet another flashback begins.) Owlette and the Battling Headquarters (Flashback) '''Night Ninja (Narrating): '''My fortress of busses was the best thing in the whole wide world. Haha, not even their ears can block the noise. '''Owlette: '''Ah! That’s loud! '''Gekko and Catboy: '''Owlette! '''Night Ninja (Narrating): '''And I nearly almost felt sorry for the birdie. '''Catboy: '''That’s it, Night Ninja! We’re taking you down! '''Night Ninja (in the flashback): I’m sorry, did you say something? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of my unforgettable fortress. (The flashback ends.) Transcript #8 '''Night Ninja: '''And as we can plainly see, I do everything the best. '''Captain Hook: '''Poppycock! More like you doing everything the clumsy way. My plan is not only the best, but it’s also great, gleaming, and cool. (Yet another flashback begins) Jake Saves Bucky (Flashback) '''Captain Hook (Narrating): '''As we can agree, my plan of stealing the Bucky-Buckeroo was the most grateful plan in the Neversea. First we had a little race, then while I was winning, the PoppinJays were way far behind, and when the race was over, I grabbed the last flag before those heroes could get to it. (in the flashback) Looks like I have two ships now! (narrating) Why, it even made the PoppinJays suffer their old memories of him. (The flashback ends.) Transcript #9 '''Maleficent: '''In case you dodos haven’t realized, it’s Halloween, a day full of spills, chills, and thrilling thrills, and we’ve got all the ways to be wicked. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts